The present invention relates to magnetic tape cassette storage cases, and more particularly to an improved magnetic tape cassette storage case of the type used to store an audio-type magnetic tape.
In general, a magnetic tape cassette used in an audio device or the like is stored in a cassette case made of plastic when not in use. A magnetic tape cassette has an opening into which the magnetic head, etc., of a magnetic tape recording and reproducing device are inserted, and includes a magnetic tape passing across the opening. The storage case is used to prevent the entrance of dust into the cassette through the opening, to protect the magnetic tape at the opening, and to protect the cassette as a whole.
The basic construction of a conventional magnetic tape cassette storage case is shown in FIG. 1. The case 1 includes a cover 2 with a pocket 4 into which a magnetic tape cassette 20 can be received, and a casing 5 having a pair of rotation preventing protrusions 7 which are inserted into the shaft insertion holes 22 of the magnetic tape cassette 20. The casing 5 has a pair of supporting shafts which extend from the inner surfaces of the right and left side walls thereof. The supporting shafts are engaged with a pair of through-holes formed in the right and left side walls of the pocket 4 so that the cover 2 can be swung like a door to close the casing 5.
The storage case 1 is formed so that the distance between the walls 3 and 6, which confront the front and rear surfaces of the magnetic tape cassette 20, respectively, corresponds to the thickness of the thicker portion 21 of the magnetic tape cassette 20. Accordingly, the thickness l.sub.1 of the storage case 1 must be much larger than the thickness l.sub.2 of the remaining portion of the cassette 20. Therefore, the space occupied by the storage case 1 is much larger than the space occupied by the magnetic tape cassette alone.
For this reason, to reduce the amount of space needed for storage (such as in an automobile), the user may not put the magnetic tape cassettes in the storage cases 1. However, if magnetic tape cassettes are stored without being encased, dust can readily accumulate inside the cassettes, adversely affecting the recording and reproducing characteristics of the cassettes.